<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation by FayeS2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633220">Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeS2/pseuds/FayeS2'>FayeS2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeS2/pseuds/FayeS2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a good person, really. It's just that Sasuke was such a temptation. He had a way of bringing out Naruto's worst side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I found lost in my drafts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So many years with the same story, chasing after his rival, saying he wants to recover his best friend at any cost, even so, his dream of becoming a Hokage has to be left in the background.</p><p>Naruto would get stronger, fight, exceed his limits to reach Sasuke. To win, win and bring your best friend home.</p><p>He had promised Sakura that. He had his ninja motto... despite that... it wasn't just that. How could it be? So many years of dedication? There was more, an invisible rope that surrounded his heart and tightened at every moment that Sasuke was not at his side.</p><p>He had this altruistic facade, he said he wanted to bring his friend home because it was right, because he wanted to save Sasuke from his own pain. But the truth was that Naruto simply needed Sasuke, just as he needed oxygen to allow his lungs to function and the sun to feed his skin. He was selfish in fact, even though he knew all the reasons Sasuke had for running away, he still wanted to bring him to Kanoha, to his side.</p><p>He understood, he really did, even though Sasuke didn't think so. However, Naruto couldn't help but deny it, because he was selfish and needed him.</p><p>Was Naruto a terrible person? That made him a terrible person, right?</p><p>Sometimes it was difficult to breathe, when your own thoughts invaded your head like that.</p><p>But he still couldn't give up. Not while he had a chance yet. A small flame ignites in your heart.</p><p>He knew that Sasuke wanted him that way too. Every night he was hiding in strange inns, and the Uchiha heir looked at him with his deep dark eyes, showing nothing but burning desire and maybe... a little more. Wanting Naruto to drop everything and come with him, even though the words didn't come out of his lips, it was clear in his eyes, his desperate hands and his fevered lips. The only time the crow allowed Naruto to see him vulnerable. They never spoke much in these brief encounters, knowing that they were still on completely different sides and any words said would spoil that precise moment. The only way Sasuke allowed Naruto to have him, even if he violated almost all the laws of his village and, perhaps, the ninja world.</p><p>But he saw, he felt through that strange bond between the two. Sasuke's desire, his confusion, bitterness and ... love.</p><p>He would not give up. Even if he had to die, to fight until his Chakra was empty, his body stopped moving and his eyes closed.</p><p>Because it was worth it, if he could bring his best friend, his lover, back, everything would be all right again. Just as it had been in the beginning.</p><p> </p><p><strong>End</strong>.</p><p>....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>